The present invention relates to apparatus for generating gas by electrolysis of a liquid.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,518 discloses apparatus for generating hydrogen by electrolysis of water. The apparatus comprises an electrolysis cell. Water is supplied to the cell from first and second reservoirs. Hydrogen which is discharged from the cell contains water, for example as droplets or as vapour. The hydrogen is separated from associated water in a chamber in which bulk water can collect. The hydrogen is discharged from the chamber and passes through dryer components which include a drying coil and a desiccant chamber, before discharge to an end use application.
Water from the electrolysis cell is discharged into an annex to the first reservoir which has a vent for associated oxygen. Accumulation of oxygen in the first reservoir itself is minimised in this way.
Similarly, water from the separation chamber is discharged into an annex to the second reservoir which has a vent for associated hydrogen. Accumulation of hydrogen in the second reservoir itself is minimised in this way.
The use of first and second reservoirs, with associated annexes, complicates the assembly of the apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,037,518. In the event of failure of the vents in the separation chambers, gas will be forced to flow into the reservoir. A large volume of a potentially explosive mixture of hydrogen and oxygen is able to collect in the reservoir.